1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to wagering games, gaming machines, networked gaming systems and methods, and in particular to the maintenance of these wagering games, gaming machines, networked gaming systems and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, various types of gaming machines have been developed with different features to captivate and maintain player interest. In general, a gaming machine allows a player to play a game in exchange for a wager. Depending on the outcome of the game, the player may be entitled to an award which is paid to the player by the gaming machine, normally in the form of currency or game credits. Gaming machines may include flashing displays, lighted displays, or sound effects to capture a player's interest in a gaming device.
Another important feature of maintaining player interest in a gaming machine includes providing the player with many opportunities to win awards, such as cash or prizes. For example, in some slot machines, the display windows show more than one adjacent symbol on each reel, thereby allowing for multiple-line betting.
In the past, manufacturers have developed systems for control of gaming machines. Specifically, these have included applications for denying self-excluded gamblers from playing slot machines, bonusing of anonymous players and allowing a player to participate in a casino loyalty scheme without the need to insert a physical card into the gaming machine.
While gaming machines including feature games have been successful, there remains a need for feature games that provide players with enhanced excitement and an increased opportunity of winning.